londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
SmallAds
You can advertise any birding related gear here such as books, binoculars, magazines etc. No commercial organisations please. Bird Mags Twitching Vol 1, Birding world - aprox 260, British Birds - aprox 300. Assorted bird mags - birding, birdwatching, birds illustrated,London Natural history society, WWT etc (T chest full) £550 ono Buyer must collect (Hayes Middlx) Contact Jim fell Jimm55@hotmail.co.uk Binoculars Nikon High Grade: 8 x 42. Excellent Condition. £330 ono. Contact : david.lowman2@btinternet.com Books Seller - London Natural History Society SPRING BOOK SALE! Owing to the need to relocate its stock, the LNHS is making a few of its London Natural History titles available at special discounts. *'The Breeding Birds of the London Area, 2002'. £10.00 incl. P & P A detailed study of the distribution and changing status of London’s birds in the closing years of the 20th century. Features maps of all breeding species from the 1988-94 atlas survey with accompanying text up to date to 2000. Foreword by the late Richard Fitter. Editor Jan Hewlett. 294 pp., fully illustrated. *'The Butterflies of the London Area'. 1987. £3.00 incl. P & P. Colin Plant. An atlas of London’s butterflies with detailed information on status of each species. *'Bird watching in London – an historical perspective'. 1995. By the late Max Nicholson. £3.00 incl P & P. This fascinating little book evokes the atmosphere of London’s royal parks in the 1920s, featuring many of this well-known author’s personal observations in Kensington Gardens, with special chapters on his studies of fly lines across the capital. A review of more recent studies in Kensington Gardens by Roy Sanderson brings the story up to date. To take advantage of this offer, please send your order with cheque payable to London Natural History Society to: Mrs Catherine Schmitt, 4 Falkland Avenue, London N3 1QR. Seller - Jill Bracey I’m not a professional book collector – so the descriptions are as accurate as possible! P&P on single volumes £4.00, unless stated – please contact me if you want more than one book to discuss postage costs. Also, if you’d like pix, please contact me Jill Bracey 0780 22 11 767 jill.bb@virgin.net * New Naturalist Series 2: British Game Brian Vesey-FitzGerald 1946 Edition Fine copy – slight fading at upper edge of binding Dust jacket with dust jacket! Not clipped for price Inscription reads “On the 21st anniversary of Tony’s birth and the beginning of the CU Loch Ness Expedition 1962 Best wishes from Mike” £35 * New Naturalist Series 15: Life in Lakes and Rivers Macan and Worthington 1962 edition Fine copy – slight fading at upper edge of binding Dust jacket with dust jacket! Not clipped for price Inscription: Neat name and date £12 * New Naturalist Series 34: The Open Sea – Plankton Alister Hardy 1964 edition Good condition – book itself is fine Dust jacket shows wear on edges and top – but excellent considering its age. Clipped for price £30 * New Naturalist Series 62: British Tits Christopher Perrins 1980 edition Fine condition – slight fading to binding at bottom Dust jacket in plastic cover – clipped for price £15 * New Naturalist Series 65: Waders W G Hale 1980 edition Fine condition – slight damage to top corners of binding and first few pages show slight creasing Dust jacket in plastic cover – clipped for price £15 * New Naturalist Library - The Hebrides 1990 Boyd and Boyd Softback Book in excellent condition - unread £5 * New Naturalist Series Bloomsbury: British Birds of Prey Leslie Brown 1989 edition V fine Dustcover clipped for price £10 * New Naturalist Series Bloomsbury: Seabirds Fisher & Lockley 1989 edition V fine Dustcover clipped for price £10 * New Naturalist Series Bloomsbury: Butterflies E B Ford 1990 edition Good condition, but slight damage to spine at base £8 * Birds of Britain and Europe Nicholas Hammond an Mike Everett Beautiful Photographs and descriptions Very Good Condition £3 * British Birds from Nature – from the Tresco Collection of Fanny Smith Some of Fanny Smith’s unique and lovely paintings of British birds preserved in the library of Tresco Abbey. Each painting has it’s own commentary and notes. Beautiful early bird art of late 19th and early 20th century. Hardback – Fine Condition Very suitable for a present for your favourite aunt! £4 1st class Postage £5.00 * Birds of Mountain regions – Lars Jonsson Worth every penny for his marvellous paintings! Hardback – Fine Condition £5 * Robert’s Birds of Southern Africa – Fifth edition 1984 update of this classic identification book Hardback – Very Fine Condition £7 Parcel Postage £5.50 * Newman’s Birds of Southern Africa 1983 First edition of this classic bird guide Hardback – Very Fine Condition £4.99 Parcel Postage £5.50 * Mackworth Praed and Grant: African Handbook of Birds Series I: Eastern and North Eastern Africa Volumes I & II Mackworth Praed and Grant Second Edition reprint 1980 Hardback – Very Fine Condition London Longmans 1960 Colour plates, black and white illustrations, maps and photos, pp: 845; 1113 extensive indexes. £15 Parcel Postage £8.50 Sorry it’s so high, but these books are seriously heavy * A season of birds – a Norfolk diary 1911 - hardback Lovely paintings to go with the diary entries Hardback – Fine Condition Very suitable for a present for your favourite aunt! £2.50 * The Illustrated Natural history of Selborne Gilbert White 1981 Webb & Bower. 1981, First Edition. (ISBN: 0906671477) Published in collaboration with the Gilbert White Museum, compiled by Robert Davidson-Houston and introduced by June E. Chatfield. Numerous colour illustrations, original cloth. Very Good. £10 * Tunnicliffe's birds: measured drawings by C. F. Tunnicliffe, RA Tunnicliffe, C. F.. 1984 Victor Gollancz First edition. Hardcover. Very good copy in very good robust dust sleeve/container – slight fading around one edge. Intro, memoir and commentary of the artist by Noel Cusa. £30 Postage £6 * The pocket guide to British Birds Fitter & Richardson – 1952 Introduction by Peter Scott Used – light fading on cloth cover, last 30 pages are creased £5 * Sea Birds Oxford Scientific Films - Miranda MacQuitty 1990 Hardback Book in excellent condition £2 * Birds of the London Area London Natural History Society – 1964 - Hardback Binding has water stain near spine on front – otherwise good condition Dustcover worn on all sides and some creases – not clipped for price £6 * Birds of Kent Kent Ornithological Society 1984 Softback Book in excellent condition – bookplate on front £4 * Birdwatching on the North Kent Marshes Peter Oliver – Hardback - 1991 Book in fine condition - unread £5 * Complete checklist of the Birds of the World Howard and Moore 1984 Softback Revised edition with complete list of English names Used – each spp with unique number inked in neatly in purple! £5 * Birds of North America National Geographic 1983 - Softback Lightly used – some plates have a few small adhesive dots attached £5 * A Guide to Bird-watching in Europe James Ferguson-Lees et al – 1975 Comprehensive coverage of over 25 countries – 22 maps – 36 pages of status tables Fine – book in excellent condition Dust jacket has some light creasing on back - clipped for price Fine £8 * Wild Places in Herts & Middlesex Herts & Middx Wildlife Trust Softback Book in good condition £2 * The pocket guide to Butterflies Lewington – 2003 New – excellent condition £5 * Freshwater Ecology T T Macan 1964 Hardback Fine – book in good condition – creases on 4 pages at the back Dust jacket excellent – has protector – not clipped for price Fine £8 * Berlitz Travel Guide - Kenya 1982 Book unread - in excellent condition £2 * Walking London’s Parks and Gardens – 24 original walks Geoffrey Young 1998 Book unread - in excellent condition with plastic dust cover £4 * Nicholson’s London Guide Slimline maps and guide to London Book unused £1 * Green Backlash Andrew Rowell 1996 Softback Global subversion of the environment movement Fine £8